


You're Filthy Cute and Baby You Know It

by onlythebestfandoms



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut, domestic kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythebestfandoms/pseuds/onlythebestfandoms
Summary: It's the first weekend they've had together in a long time. And obligations are ruining it.





	You're Filthy Cute and Baby You Know It

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Friday. I'm late. And also sorry because there's no explanation to why I wrote this.

She felt her shoulders sag as the silence stretched on, knowing that on the other side of the phone, her wife was carefully thinking through her words to choose the best ones. Or at least trying to go through the process if her hormone addled brain would let her.

“Wait a minute,” Laura finally said. “You’re serious right now?”

“Afraid so, cupcake. I thought the dinner would be done by now but there are some big name clients here, including the one my company has been after for months now. It sucks, I know but I really  _ need _ to stay.”

“So when are you coming home?” Laura whined.

“Cutie, I’m sorry,” Carmilla sighed. “I know we were supposed to have tonight, and I promise to make this up to you. But again, this a huge deal for the company. Which means it’s a huge deal for us.”

“You can’t be serious, Carm.”

“This isn’t something I would joke about,” Carmilla said, quickly glancing around the room before moving towards an empty corner. “It’s not even the least bit funny.”

“But!”

Unable to help herself, Carmilla smiled at the obvious whine in Laura’s voice, the pout she knew was gracing the tiny brunette’s features clear in her mind.

“Trust me. There are definitely other things I’d rather be doing tonight,” she said, letting her voice drop seductively. “Mainly you.”

“And yet, you’re not here! At our house! Where I’m waiting for you and wearing hardly anything!”

“Oh come on! That’s not fair,” she grumbled, feeling her mouth dry up just the slightest at the thought.

“You’re right! This  _ isn’t _ fair!”

“Laura, I know. But, dammit, you were the one who thought it was a good idea for me to get a job. You thought if I was a  _ ‘productive member of society,’ _ it would give meaning to my after-death, newly alive again existence.”

“I hear you making air quotes and that’s still not funny,” Laura muttered.

“I’m just pointing out that the whole reason I even took this job was because of you.”

“I know, I know. And trust me, Carm, it is  _ so  _ super hot when you’re taking charge in that big, impressive office of yours,” Laura sighed. “And normally I’d be very understanding. But, well tonight was planned. It’s been planned. For like a week now because that’s how freaking busy we’ve gotten! We have to scheduled this stuff!”

“I know,” she agreed again. “And if there was anything I could do to somehow make this work here and spend all of tonight with you, I’d do it. But I have to take care of this. Now.”

“When did you start taking the high road?” Laura sighed once more. “I miss you and… well we were supposed to… you know?”

“Fuck our brains out?” Carmilla chuckled. 

“It’s not funny!” Laura argued. “This was the first time we’ve both had any significant amount of free time in over a month!”

“This is true. Far  _ too  _ long.”

“And I’m, well…”

“Really fucking horny?” Carmilla said, knowing Laura could hear her smirk in her voice.

“Don’t tell me you aren’t!”

“Trust me, cupcake, I’m in the same boat.”

“Is it wet?”

“Fuck, Laura,” she said, finding herself closer and closer to blowing off this night with a case of whatever illness would get her out of the packed banquet room. “Look, again, I’m sorry. So sorry. But we have the whole weekend together. And I promise, just let me off the hook tonight, and I’ll spend the rest of this weekend going down on you.”

“Carm,” she whined once more, and Carmilla heard the breathlessness in her throat.

“You know, you can always have a little solo fun in my absence,” Carmilla suggested.

“Ugh, yeah, I’ve been soloing far too much lately,” Laura grumbled.

Carmilla swallowed hard at the words, the thought of her wife lying back against the crisp sheets on their bed, eyes closed, skin flushed as she-

“Carm?”

“Shit, sorry,” she said, attempting to shake the incredibly vivid image from her head.

“Look, I know this is important for you. And I don’t want to take that away. I love how seriously you’re taking this whole profession thing.”

“But?” Carmilla asked with a smirk, knowing Laura was holding back.

“But… is there  _ anything _ I can do to convince you to come home right now?” she asked, the tiniest hint of desperation in her voice.

“You are pretty persuasive when you want to be,” Carmilla chuckled, the last vestiges of her overactive imagination floating away.

“So I can possibly persuade you?” Laura teased and Carmilla heard the sexy drop in her voice.

“Laura,” Carmilla started as she glanced over, noticing groups breaking off in the crowd now that the dinner was over, no doubt to discuss this merger or that acquisition, the heavy hitter clients completely surrounded by the offices that were battling for their business.

“Fine,” Laura grumbled once more. “You should probably get back to whatever is  _ so _ important.”

“Come on, you can’t seriously be mad at me about this?” Carmilla said, turning away in astonishment and waiting through the heavy sigh Laura released.

“No, I’m not. Of course I’m not,” she said quickly, words now soft. “I’m proud of you. You know that and, well… we’ll just have to figure something else out.”

“Thank you,” she sighed, grateful that the fight had left Laura’s voice.

“Although, now that you’ve offered your incomparable services for the rest of the weekend…” she giggled.

“I’ll make  _ sure _ you’re walking funny into the news station on Monday morning,” Carmilla chuckled. 

Whispering a quick goodbye after Laura giggled once more, she hung up and took a deep breath before making her way back into the center of the room where the client she was hoping to nab for the firm was waiting with two of the partners. She smiled charmingly as introductions were made and then spent the next half hour attempting to be her most charming self, knowing with each second that ticked by that the client would be signing with her company before the end of the night. And though she really was putting in  _ some _ effort, her mind never wandered far from Laura. From wondering what her wife was doing. From hating that she wasn’t at home, wrapped around the younger girl in every way possible.

As if reading her thoughts, her phone pinged in her pocket and she slickly grabbed at the device unable to ignore it. Looking at the screen, she frowned curiously when she saw the notification.

**Laura (9:16 PM) -** _ Sent an attachment _

**Laura (9:16 PM)** _ \- Just in case you really do want to be persuaded. _

**Laura (9:16 PM)** _ \- PLEASE do not open that unless you’re alone! _

Curious, she forced a smile around the members of the group before quietly excusing herself, moving towards the far corner of the room that was vacant before opening the video file her wife had sent.

“Holy fuck,” she whispered as the video started.

Though she couldn’t see Laura’s face, she didn’t need to in order to know that she was looking at her wife. Looking at the spot between her wife’s legs. Looking at a set of fingers slowly shifting beneath a pair of lacy panties.

The screen shifted, slowly moving up the other girl’s body. Showcasing her amazing abs, her mouthwatering breasts, pushed up by a matching bra, her incredibly tempting neck that, despite her lack of appetite, Carmilla  _ still  _ thoroughly enjoyed. And finally her face, the younger girl biting at her lower lip, cheeks flushed, eyes dilated. 

“Your fingers are better,” she whispered into the camera.

Carmilla swallowed hard, some semi-essential part in the back of her brain reminding her to breathe.

“Please come home,” Laura whimpered, eyes pleading, and then the video ended.

“Fuck,” Carmilla gasped, her thumb hovering over the screen, tempted to play the video once again. But who was she kidding? Why would she stay here at some stuffy dinner that was already settled, the images in her mind torturing her, when she could go home and have her wife.

Her wife who was there and waiting for her.

Her wife who was incredibly sexy and amazing and who she desperately missed the intimate company of.

Her wife who she just wanted spend the night wrapped around, doing the dirtiest things her mind could concoct.

_ Screw this, _ she thought, setting her half full glass of champagne down on the nearest table and moving towards the exit.

* * *

Laura lay there, leg fidgeting against the pristine white sheets she’d purposefully made the bed with that afternoon, unable to stop picturing taking her wife against them the entire time she was tucking and smoothing. She glanced at her phone once more, biting her lip softly. It had been half an hour but nothing new had come in since Carmilla had sent her last text of  _ ‘I’ll be home in twenty and you will not be sleeping tonight.’ _

Laura had thought long and hard before sending the video, worried she might be crossing a line. While it may have been the first video like that that Laura had sent, the couple was no stranger to naughty photos. But it had literally been  _ weeks  _ since they’d both had some free time to spend together. Weeks of barely getting in a hello or goodbye kiss. Weeks of coming home late to find Carmilla already asleep or waking up and realizing  _ she _ hadn’t been able to keep her own eyes open long enough for Carmilla to arrive after a long day of work.

And yes, Carmilla’s career was important. She didn’t want to minimize that. It had taken more than her fair share of energy to even convince her wife to get a job instead of lying around the house all day because they  _ ‘didn’t need the money.’  _ But once she did, and she got into the swing of things… well, it turned out that Carmilla’s poise and charm extended to all facets of her life. 

It was just as important as Laura’s own career at the highest rated news station in Toronto. 

But,  _ this  _ had already happened once for them in last few months. Carmilla had gotten stuck attending one event or another and had called late, saying she wasn’t going to be able to make it to the date night they’d planned. Of course, Laura assured her that it was fine and that they’d plan another night together, even as she went around the house, blowing out the tapered candles that had already been lit and corking the wine that she’d set out to breathe.

Regardless, she wasn’t  _ forcing _ her wife to choose. Carmilla could’ve always just ignored the text and come home later that night, well after Laura had already nodded off. Or she could’ve watched the video, enjoyed it, but ultimately decided that she had to be responsible and stay.

Of course, Carmilla decided to blow off the event in favor of ravaging her wife, but, again…

_ You didn’t make her leave! _

She heard the front door open downstairs and set her phone aside, pushing herself up onto her elbows, her eyes fixed out into the hallway as she heard Carmilla clamber up the staircase.

“Shit!” she heard the dark-haired girl grumble following a louder than normal bang, and Laura bit at her bottom lip to keep from giggling. She continued to listen as Carmilla righted herself from whatever she’d tripped over and made her way down the hall, finally rounding into their bedroom. She stopped in the doorway, heels already lost, blazer gone, and the black button-up she’d chosen for the night already open, giving Laura a glimpse of the black lace bra it had been covering.

“That was playing dirty, Hollis,” she said as she pulled the shirt from her shoulders, eyes lidded and tracing over every available inch of skin Laura had set out on display in just her bra and panties.

“I never claimed to be sweet and wholesome,” Laura said, her own gaze roaming over her wife.

“Don’t I know it.”

“Just take the rest of your clothes off and get over here,” Laura said.

She watched as Carmilla quickly lost her pants, her bra and panties following to the floor in record time, leaving the most delectable sight she’d ever come across. Carmilla’s figure was one she’d never grow tired of seeing. Her perfect pale skin, slight curves, the barest hint of muscle in all the right places.

“Enjoying the view,” Carmilla asked with a smirk as she slowly moved towards the bed.

“Don’t I always?” Laura said, reaching for her wife, skin soft beneath her palms as Carmilla climbed onto the mattress and crashed their lips together without warning. Hard and passionate and… hot. It was a hot kiss and Laura had  _ missed _ that kind of kiss from her wife. While fantastic, somehow those soft and sweet kisses in the wee hours of the morning just weren’t the same.

She moaned as Carmilla’s tongue slid into her mouth, dominant, the dark-haired girl knowing exactly how to kiss her in order to drive all thoughts from Laura’s mind except for her. Not that it was necessary in this moment, but it was still appreciated.

“I think I’m at a disadvantage,” Carmilla said, her mouth moving away from Laura’s lips and down her neck.

“You’re seriously going to complain right now?” Laura said as her head fell back against the pillows, fingers finding Carmilla’s hair and tugging a little harder when soft lips descended further.

“Yes,” she said, mouth now at the top of Laura’s right breast, leaving the faintest of marks there. The first one in months. “I’m naked and you aren’t.”

“Yeah, well no one’s stopping you from fixing that.”

Before she could even blink, Carmilla’s hand wedged itself under her back, her fingers quick to find the clasp of Laura’s bra.

“You sure are efficient,” Laura sighed as Carmilla sat up and pulled the garment off, tossing it over her shoulder before crashing their lips together once more.

Laura sighed, Carmilla’s warmth against her only turning her on further. Not to mention the scent that addictingly encompassed every inch of the dark-haired girl’s skin, invading her senses as she inhaled deeply.

_ Oh, I’ve missed all of this. _

“You feeling nostalgic there, cupcake?” Carmilla teased, mouth moving back down her neck once more, lips, tongue, teeth…

Oh god, she missed the teeth. 

_ So much. _

“Not quite,” Laura sighed, swallowing hard at the feeling of Carmilla’s lips wrapping around her nipple. She gripped tighter at the roots of her wife’s hair, tugging ever so slightly, and smiling when she felt the vibration of the moan Carmilla’s mouth left against her skin.

Yes, this was what the night was supposed to be. Intense and fervent and…  _ so hot, _ she thought as Carmilla slid further down her torso, mouth never missing an inch.

But…

“Wait, stop for a second,” Laura panted, gripping tightly to Carmilla’s shoulders, nails digging in so hard she was sure the marks would linger.

“What?” Carmilla gasped, looking up at her, her eyes almost black. “What’s wrong?”

“I want something else,” she said, moving her hands to tug the older girl upward.

Carmilla allowed it, letting her lips trace along Laura’s torso as she moved, nipping at the outside of her left breast, before finding the smaller girl’s lips.

“What do you want, cupcake?” she asked, just barely pulling away.

“Keep climbing,” Laura said with a grin, smiling a little harder when Carmilla raised one of those perfect eyebrows.

“Oh?”

“Oh yeah,” Laura said, mouth teasing at her wife’s, but not touching. “Now.”

She moaned quietly as Carmilla captured her lips one more time, teeth tugging at her bottom lip as she pulled away a long moment later. 

Smirking slightly, Carmilla shifted further up Laura’s body.  _ Slowly. _

Laura smiled back, letting her eyes roam over the delicious skin that passed, leaning up to leave a kiss here or there before Carmilla finally settled above her, thighs flexing to keep herself aloft.

“I thought I was supposed to be going down on you, cutie,” Carmilla said, her stare heated as she gazed down at her wife between her legs.

“But this is what I want,” Laura mumbled, nipping at her inner thigh. “I’ve missed _ this.”  _ A kiss to her other thigh. “I’ve been thinking about it all day.” Finally letting her tongue glide through her center.

“Fuck,” Carmilla sighed, closing her eyes and gripping tight to the headboard.

“Jesus, you taste  _ so _ good,” she moaned.

“Well you haven’t had it in, what?” Carmilla groaned again. “It’s been a lot of weeks.”

“Yeah, we’re never doing that again,” Laura said, letting her tongue trace through wet folds a few more times before wrapping her lips around Carmilla’s clit.

“Goddamn, Laura,” she moaned, her hands gripping so tightly to the headboard that it creaked below the stress. “I’ve missed this too.”

Yeah, there was no way in hell they were  _ ever _ going this long without each other again. It was a tragedy that she would not allow.

“I’m so glad you came home,” she said, just barely pulling away before pulling Carmilla further down, hands tight on her thighs as her tongue fluttered against her wife once again, leaving her unable to even reply.

Which was  _ exactly _ the response she was going for. Pushing harder against the woman above her, hitting all the spots that she knew drove Carmilla wild, she sighed once more, the reality of this moment far better than what her imagination had been cooking up all afternoon. 

“Christ, this isn’t going to take long,” Carmilla said, letting one hand fall, tugging hard at the strands of soft brown hair her fingers had woven into to keep Laura close.

Laura hummed and gripped tighter at her thighs, squeezing once before moving her right hand around, pressing against Carmilla’s entrance, teasing with just the tips of two fingers. She smiled as she felt Carmilla’s hips attempting to move back into her, the older girl groaning in displeasure when her plan didn’t work. But Laura held off for another moment, looking up and taking in every inch of her wife that she could see. From the soft contractions of her abs to the way her breasts swayed ever so slightly as she moved with Laura. Further up to the pink tint of her chest and elegant neck, the muscles tight and strained there. And finally to her beautiful face. Lips parted, cheeks flushed, eyes closed, lost in complete ecstasy. 

_ So fucking beautiful, _ Laura thought before finally pushing her fingers inside.

Carmilla moaned louder at the new addition, her head falling back for just a moment before she righted it and looked back down, her eyes locking on Laura’s, so full of want.

Pushing harder into her wife, she curled her fingers just right, feeling for that spot that would push Carmilla off the edge as her tongue once against laved the older girl’s clit. And just a moment later, her efforts were rewarded as every muscle in Carmilla’s body tensed and a long heady moan of  _ ‘Laura’ _ left her throat.

Yeah. Even with every wonderfully soft and sweet intimate moment they shared, the kisses and hugs and cuddling… she’d  _ really _ missed  _ this. _

“Fu-u-uck,” Carmilla groaned as the final tremor moved through her body. She sagged heavily, gripping at the headboard again, attempting to hold herself up and not completely collapse onto Laura.

Laura watched as her eyes slowly opened, still a little glassy but dark and beautiful nonetheless. Those eyes that she loved.

Carmilla smirked down at her and carefully pushed herself up, her body slowly sliding down Laura’s, collapsing atop her, head resting on her shoulder with a contented sigh.

Laura reached up, letting one hand trail up and down Carmilla’s back, the skin now warmer than normal, the other hand brushing through soft ebony strands that still smelled of Carmilla’s shampoo from that morning.

They lay like that for a few moments, Carmilla still panting hard as she came back to herself. Laura tilted her head when she felt her wife shift, their gazes meeting and Carmilla immediately chuckled with a crooked grin.

“You remember when we first started dating and you used to give me crap about being a messy eater?” she said with another soft laugh.

Laura giggled as well, reaching up and running the back of her hand across her lips.

“I think there’s a bit of a difference here,” she argued, wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s neck to pull her close.

“One was for sustenance and one is for pleasure?” she said, finally leaning in and meeting Laura’s lips, groaning heavily when the smaller girl rolled them over. 

“Are you really going to turn this into a discussion on the merits of polite table manners right now when there are plenty of other much more enjoyable things we could be doing?” Laura asked as she let her mouth slowly descend down Carmilla’s neck and across her chest.

“I am not. Just give me a minute, cutie,” she said, swallowing hard. “Let me catch my breath and then I’ll take care of you.”

Laura snickered and glanced up, watching as Carmilla pried her eyes open at the sound.

“What’s so funny- oh, damn, cupcake,” she groaned as Laura settled herself between Carmilla’s thighs, lips moving around her left hip, tongue tracing along the lines.

“Take your time, Carm. Because I’m not done with you yet.”

“Oh, fuck me,” Carmilla chuckled, gasping when felt Laura nip high on her inner thigh, a teasing finger just barely entering her.

“That’s the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks?


End file.
